narutofanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Street Action
Street Action is a fanfic by BearfootTruck. In this story, Naruto and co. are police officers with the NYPD who are tasked with taking down a dangerous gang from Chicago while also taking part in the Christmas spirit with a "Secret Santa" event. However, Naruto gets more than he bargained for when he picks someone unexpected. Synopsis Naruto and co. are officers working in the 79th Precinct of the NYPD. On Christmas Eve, they are given their "Secret Santa" assignments. Naruto is assigned Gaara, a detective from the Chicago Police Department who has been assigned to work with the NYPD in order to help bring down a dangerous gang leader known as Tobi. To Naruto, Tobi seems like a small-time mutt compared to the fearsome-looking Gaara, whom he knows nothing about. Naruto's patrol partner Hinata tries to assure him that Gaara will like whatever he gives him, but Naruto is not placated. Throughout the day, Naruto and Hinata bust a wide range of criminals, from petty thieves trying to steal purses to murderers. However, this pales in comparison to the big raid that the Detective Bureau has planned against Tobi’s gang, known as the New Dawn. The raid results in a huge shootout between the NYPD and the New Dawn, during which Naruto discovers who Tobi really is: Obito Uchiha – Sasuke's uncle, and the man responsible for killing Naruto's parents. Naruto attempts to shoot Obito, but Kakashi and Hinata step in and prevent him from doing so. After some persuasion, Naruto backs down. Some time after their shift ends, Naruto’s friends go to the Infinity discotheque. However, Naruto is nowhere to be found. This concerns Hinata, who heads back to Naruto's apartment. Here, she gets a rude shock as she discovers Naruto about to attempt suicide. After discovering that he's stressed out over what to get Gaara, she finally manages to console him and tells him what Gaara might like. Despite some lingering qualms, Naruto decides to take the plunge, and his demons are further soothed when he and Hinata have sex. Prior to the beginning of his next shift and the Christmas party, Naruto heads to a local record store, where he buys an obscure metal cassette for Gaara. At the party, Naruto gives Gaara the gift. Gaara is so happy that he gives Naruto a big hug, and all is well in the Big Rotten Apple. Characters Main *Naruto Uzumaki *Hinata Hyuga *Sasuke Uchiha *Gaara *Kakashi Hatake *Obito "Tobi" Uchiha Minor *Sakura Haruno *Rock Lee *Tenten *Neji Hyuga (mentioned) *Iruka Umino *Bettina Cheng *John Dodgson (the knife thrower) *Merry Smith (the little girl struck by the knife) *Alex Elliott (the purse snatcher) *Patricia "Pat" Newbury (the purse snatching victim) *Isidoro Melendez (the bodega robber) *Eli Costa (the bodega owner) *Sean Douglas (the gang leader) *Kyrsten Downer (the waitress) *Minato Namikaze (mentioned) *Kushina Uzumaki (mentioned) *Hiruzen Sarutobi (mentioned) *NYPD officers *Random bystanders Guest Stars N/A Trivia *The opening line is a reference to the song "Wheel in the Sky" by Journey. *The listing of the New Dawn's crimes is a reference to a TVTropes article titled "Arson, Murder and Jaywalking" *The line about the glossy photos is a reference to the song "Alice's Restaurant" by Arlo Guthrie. *The line about Marcy Playground is a reference to the band of the same name that performed the 1997 song "Sex and Candy". *The NYPD is not known to have ever issued Uzi submachine guns to its regular patrol officers. *Naruto's line about Alice Cooper is a reference to the song "Man Behind the Mask". *Infinity burned down on the night of February 14, 1979. Allegedly, 21 people died in this fire, but little evidence exists to prove this. *"SOS (Love to the Rescue)" was originally released in 1980, a year after the Infinity disco fire, and an extended "Megamix" version was released in 1983. External links "Street Action" on Fanfiction.net Category:BearfootTruck's fanon Category:Fanfiction Category:Crime Category:Family